


roll with me

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is not, F/F, Fluff, Iris is bad at rollerskating, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Iris hates rollerskating, but she doesn't hate Caitlin Snow.





	

_ Wow, she’s beautiful _ , Iris thinks as she watches the other woman rollerskate with ease. Iris, herself, was sitting at a table, sipping a milkshake in front of her that Barry had paid for. Cisco had jumped at the chance to come here, Caitlin complaining they were too old, but Iris had caught a smile when Cisco wasn’t looking. Now they were scattered around the place: Barry and Cisco playing air hockey at the arcade and Caitlin on the floor, rollerskating.

 

And  _ damn _ was she good. She knew she was staring and she would be embarrassed if she got caught, but it was hard to tear her eyes away from the woman. She took another sip of milkshake. At that moment, Wally came over, carrying a ginormous plate of nachos. He dropped it on the table with a smile.

 

“Hey sis.”

 

“Hey, Wally.” She smiled back, reaching for a nacho, looking at Caitlin.

 

Wally followed her line of sight then looked back to Iris. Oh. Oh  _ no _ . Had she been staring again? “Why don’t you go join her?” He said with a smirk and she resisted the urge to punch him in the shoulder. Wally knew Iris was terrible at rollerskating. Barry knew, too. It had all started on the day of her 12th birthday. And it had ended with a twisted ankle. 

 

“Why don’t  _ you  _ join her?” She shot back, taking another sip of her milkshake. This time it was in annoyance.

 

Wally lifted an eyebrow at her words. “I don’t think I’m her type.” 

 

At that, Iris was confused. “What do you mean?” She set down her milkshake and crossed her arms, resting them on the table. 

 

“I think you should ask her. I don’t want to spill the beans if she doesn’t want me to.” 

 

Iris worked up the nerve to go and buy a pair of skates then she ventured onto the floor. It was torture. She almost did the splits at one point. She blushed when Caitlin skated near her. “Hey, Iris!” She said with a smile and Iris was grateful at that. “Do you need a hand?” And she held her hand out and Iris found herself taking it before she could talk herself out of it. 

 

They skated slowly, Caitlin wrapping an arm around Iris’s waist in case she fell. She then blurted out, “What did Wally mean when he said he’s not your type?”

 

Caitlin looked down at her in surprise at that then she blushed. “I- ah- well, I like girls.”

 

Oh. Iris was okay with that. “So do I.” 

  
She never expected Caitlin to lean down and kiss her, but she enjoyed it. “Come on, Iris. It’s time for me to teach you how to rollerskate.”


End file.
